


алкает

by Rena_Welt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: безумно смотрит — не в силах, не в желании бороться с этим.Геральт знает, что загнанная добыча однажды начинает скалиться. только вот времени на это у него нет — и крови, видимо, в скором времени тоже не будет.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

— Регис?

это около-утверждение, около-вопрос теряется в ворохе эмоций и ощущений — отнюдь не тех, что хотелось бы, но выбора Геральту не дают, и потому он лишь заставляет себя всматриваться — всматриваться, и ничего более — в обессилевшего друга.

когти которого несколько секунд назад полоснули его по груди.

конечно, сыграли и ведьмачья реакция, и ослабленное состояние Региса — собственно, поэтому кроме противного звука, ничего это нападение не принесло.

и непрекращающегося напряжения на грани с волнением, но в принципе этим можно пренебречь.

когда Геральт вообще мог отдыхать?

его пальцы — на рукоятке меча (глупые _глупые_ привычки), чувства — обострены до предела. Черная Кровь стоит на столе, но до него — несколько шагов кряду.

и Региса такие мелочи не волнуют, а его жажду крови — тем более.

разумеется, он держится — пытается, по крайней мере, как может судить Геральт по лихорадке и судорожному дыханию. дрожащим пальцам в ночной тени.  
разумеется, если ведьмак сделает хоть шаг, Регис его прикончит.

отчего-то такая картина вызывает в нем нервный смех.

— _уйди, уйди, уйди, уйди_ , — бессвязно лепечет Регис, и Геральт полностью успевает осознать размер проблемы — и несколько раз выругаться на себя.

лучше бы они прибегли к другому способу, серьезно.  
сдохнуть так нелепо — впрочем, когда у ведьмаков была достойная смерть.

и уйти ему, конечно, никто не разрешает.

Регис появляется резко — рядом и сразу, как подобает вампиру и монстру, в опасной близости и даже все нечеловеческие рефлексы оказываются неготовы к подобному. _(потому что Регис не-человек еще больше.)_

и — _блять_ —

его руки оказываются прижаты к стене, меч с жалким стуком бьется о плитку — при всем желании теперь не достать.

да и бессмысленно.

— Ге-еральт, мой дорогой друг, — ласково тянет Регис, шумно выдыхая ему куда-то в ключицы, поднимаясь выше и выше и _выше_ , нагнетая воздух. все обостряется до предела, непонятной точки кипения, которой они еще не достигли, но, вероятно, совсем скоро. тело бьет лихорадка — а его собственное, по-видимому, скоро будет годно разве что для гулей.

блядский вампир, думает Геральт. колдовать знаки глазами он еще не научился, а, видимо, стоило бы. в подобных ситуациях — незаменимая вещь.

однако собственные руки все еще под железной хваткой вампира (на мгновение он даже поражается количеству силы в друге. или это просто жажда крови?), а сам он — не более, чем дичь. хотя сложно представить, что он в самом деле смог бы нанести Регису вред, но образумить — так уж точно.

последнее встает проблемой номер один в сложившихся обстоятельствах — и если они не изменятся, то заодно и последней.

— отпусти, — его голос звучит твердо — так, словно ситуация под контролем, но действия Региса — жесткость и жадность, приятный запах и не менее приятный вкус.

этого коктейля хватает, чтобы свести вампира с ума.

не отступает — ведет холодными губами по шее, отчего Геральта пробивает током и потом, и в любом другом случае он сумел бы выдать пошлый каламбур (Йен бы наверняка нахмурилась, Трисс бы цокнула. Регис — черт знает, как отреагировал. может, посмеялся. или вздохнул.)

в теории и по идее, а на практике еще секунда и —

он не сдерживает рваного выдоха, когда Регис кусает — даже если аккуратно, то от этого не менее нервозно. отголоски паники подавить не удается, она рвется наружу зверем — грохочет по венам вперемешку с ядом, и вампир, видимо, чувствует это — впивается сильнее, заставляя Геральта материться сквозь зубы. идей нет, мыслей тоже — остатки вытекают вместе с кровью, заменяясь холодом и ознобом. сначала его окатывает жаром, потом — чем-то другим.

в общей сумме он начинает умирать почти мгновенно, потому что так и работают высшие вампиры со своими жертвами.

в этом могла бы быть ирония — в конечном итоге умереть от того, кто умер за тебя.

и Геральт, разумеется бы, нашел повод посмеяться, если бы хоть что-то еще понимал.

Регис не останавливается — ему становится лучше после Тесхам Мунта, и, наверное, здорово, что хоть кому-то из них хорошо. прижимается к нему, алкает — Геральт не хочет думать о том, что будет, когда друг придет в себя.

он уже вообще ничего.

серебряный меч блестит в потемках — бесполезный, как и сам ведьмак. на каждого охотника найдется свое чудовище.

и свое Геральт, кажется, отыскал.

рана на шее горит — горит не-человеческий и далеко не дружеский взгляд Региса, горят плечи, кровь, словно помещение наливается жаром. чужие прикосновения отзываются болью, слабостью во всем теле — дрожь возбуждения. слишком сильного, чтобы остановиться.

 _по крайней мере труп не надо будет далеко тащить_ , думает Геральт.  
_извини, Регис_ , думает Геральт.  
_теперь-то ты уж точно не откинешься_ , думает Геральт.

и ничего другого сделать уже не успевает.


	2. гложет

его словно ослепляет — в хаотичном безумии, что так свойственно их виду. и что он так старался избегать с тех пор как…

с тех пор как.

это становится неважным и еще меньше — нужным. у таких как они критерии нужности очень расплывчатые — в конце концов едва ли вечность может предоставить что-то необходимое.

его трясет, и лихорадка заползает под кожу змеей, обвивает кости — тянется, тянется, _тянется_ к остаткам живого в этой комнате, к ведьмаку и его _исключительной_ крови.

Регис знает, что он выстоит — придется потерпеть, но ради Детлаффа и Геральта… ради этих двоих, он готов на многое.

Геральт весь — одна сплошная _кровь_. покрытый чужой, своей, засохшей и свежей — кровоточащие раны после падальщиков вскрываются, а усиленные эмпатией создают просто феерический по своему вкусу коктейль.

но Регис знает — нельзя. ему нельзя пить — и неважно, кого именно.

(особенно Геральта)

мысль проскальзывает и соскальзывает в задворки сознания — теряется в инстинктах и первобытных желаниях. Геральт кажется расслабленным на этой скамейке — Ласточка давно закончила свое действие, так что сейчас он наиболее близок к здоровому человеку.

_он укусит его совсем мягко. немного. и тут же отойдет — разумеется, он тут же отпрянет и извинится за сие непотребство._

Регис торгуется сам с собой, прекрасно осознавая, что _нельзя_ этого делать.  
в этом вампиры похожи на людей — никогда не могут договориться. обманывают собственные души.

если он убьет Геральта, то никогда себе этого не простит, но-

(первый выпад ведьмак удачно отражает.)

обманчиво-спокойный он, тем не менее, проворно отскакивает от чужих когтей — тем более, что, видимо, предугадывал подобное. и в ребрах ломает остатки самообладания, остатки честности, надежды — он хоронит это в себе в самом подходящем месте.

а затем нападает. по-серьезному. и по-крупному.

Геральт вздрагивает под ним — смущенный и раскаленный до предела. руки напрягаются, стараясь выбраться из цепкой хватки, но

_дорогой ведьмак, прекрати. это б е с п о л е з н о._

медальон дрожит между ними - слишком точная копия хозяина.

он рычит — дергается, думает, _паникует_. последнее доставляет наслаждение, схожее с садистским.

_Геральт, неужели ты меня боишься?_

дрожь сливается в какофонию невнятных звуков и матов — но едва ли Регису не все равно. упивается запахом, идеально выверенным ведьмачьим _ароматом_ — и предвкушает кровь. чужие попытки выбраться его забавляют — как забавляет любого охотника. уж Геральт должен знать толк в таких вещах.

все равно на место этого человека придет следующий.  
а затем еще.  
и еще.  
иещеиещиеще.

некоторые вещи не кончаются.  
некоторые — не должны.

люди определенно входят в их число, так что он позволяет себе, не находя это даже в малейшей степени неправильным.

(а убивать ради человека — правильно; потрошить чужие жизни — правильно; мучать его собратьев — правильно;)

Регис путается в этих правильностях, что когда кусает — кровь оказывается лучше, _намного лучше_ , чем он представлял — не думает уже ни о чем.

попытки ведьмака выбраться становятся все слабее, Регис жадно прижимается к нему. травяные запахи и ароматы — такие знакомые ему с детства — сводят с ума сродни наркотическому опьянению. мир трескается, впивается и из каждого разлома хлещет кровь.

состояние выравнивается до приемлемого — его больше не трясет, не тошнит, и он способен стоять на ногах. кажется, что теперь он способен не пить еще лет сто — а там найдет очередного смертного.

мысли кажутся слишком логичными, слишком простыми — для таких сложных существ.

пока Регис не чувствует тяжесть на своих руках — прикладывая несколько больше усилий для удержания друга, чем до этого.

 _Геральт?_ упавшим голосом. хрипами от пересыщения в глотке.

тело на его руках едва ли напоминает Геральта.

горло сжимает лишь на мгновение — затем, невесомо, пальцами нащупывает еле ощутимый пульс. горло в крови, руки в крови. _все. вокруг. в крови._

Регису требуется секунды две, чтобы понять.

_гребанный идиот._

и нервно дернутся к столу, сметая ненужные бумаги. Геральт не мертвый, но уже не живой. находится на грани — он всегда где-то _между_ , балансирует, ступает, изворачивается.

пытается и иногда — даже успешно.

ради тех, кто этого не заслуживает.

ведьмачьи мутации позволяет прожить ему несколько дольше положенного при укусе высшего вампира — по крайней мере когда Регис подносит к губам Ласточку, Геральт не сопротивляется.

может, просто не понимает, что происходит.

вина давит среди грудины, однако руками доводит дело до конца — на автоматизме и рефлексах, отточенных до идеала.

бинт мозолит глаза, выворачивает внутренности. слишком непривычный. слишком пугающий своим безобразием.

слишком напоминающий, _что_ он такое.

хочет отвернуться, чтобы не смотреть, и взгляда отвести не может.

если Геральт умрет в это несчастное мгновение, Регис добровольно сдастся Скрытому.

он мертвецки бледный, покрытый дрожью, все еще опасливо доступный и пахнущий эликсирами. одно движение — и никто не узнает. Детлаффу не придется прятаться, самому Регису — оправдываться перед собратьями.

свои позывы вампир благополучно оставляет при себе. (и крошит себя на кусочки — за них же.)

он просит: пожалуйста.  
он просит: Геральт, я не хотел.  
он просит, но ничего не происходит.

в конце концов остается надеется лишь на выносливость ведьмачьего организма — любой другой на его месте давно был бы мертв — а этот еще трепещется под действием трав и мутагенов.

и на то, что Геральт дарует ему быструю смерть по возвращению.


	3. о последствиях

когда в следующий раз он приходит в себя, то жалеет, что не сдохнул.

минувшие события мелькают и угасают — обрывками цепляются за память, но Геральт все еще помнит, отчего у него жжется шея и Ласточка в горле горчит. чужие прикосновения — острые, жадные, доминирующие. гораздо сильнее ведьмачих.

по крайней мере он открывает глаза — это всяко лучше, что могло быть.

слабость не проходит — из него выкачали приличное количество крови и восстановить так просто неспособен даже самый мутированный организм на свете. однако чувства — запахи, цвета, звуки — возвращаются, усиляются. запястья ноют — тоже перебинтованные, поэтому ни о каком движении рук не может идти и речи.

встать Геральт даже не пытается — знает, что беспомощен. и сил нет даже на то, чтобы злиться. так или иначе скоро оклемается, а раз до сих пор жив — Регис сдержался. и сдержится в дальнейшем. (хочет верить.)

 _кстати о птичках_ , думает он.

нечеловеческий хрип, растягивание звуков, сбитый шепот — все напоминает о том, как Регис _наслаждался_ происходящим. память выуживает даже те моменты, которые должны были сгинуть в забытьи.

разумеется, Геральт понимает его — схожие чувства при охоте на надоевшего вилохвоста, или стаи утопцев. или что-то еще в этом духе. словом — не осуждает. не может по непонятным принципам, пускай тот проявил и небывалую ретивость в лишении его жизни.

да и как еще может вести вампир, раззадоренный кровью — этого следовало ожидать, и Геральт _ожидал_. просто как всегда не был к этому готов.

прикрывает глаза, абстрагируясь от окружающего мира: кровь пульсирует в венах — кажется, он способен это ощутить в сотни, в тысячи раз сильнее — процесс регенерации невероятно быстр, выбивает из него остатки жизни и вместе с тем — накачивает ею же.

от подобного болит голова, и когда Геральт почти погружается в сон, что-то тихо шуршит около него.

впрочем, как выясняется, ни состояние, ни мысли не выводят из строя инстинктов — он перехватывает чужую руку раньше, чем успевает открыть глаза. крепко сжимает кости. арбалет взведенный для выстрела.

знает, что никого не слышал до этого — не архиспоры и не гули. ответ и не требуется.

— ох, прости, мой друг. я думал, ты спишь, и собирался сменить повязку, — виновато бормочет Регис, отводя взор.

ему определенно _намного_ лучше — кожа приобретает оттенок, ближе к здоровому (хотя медики все еще сказали бы, что это ходячий труп), глаза по обыкновение лучатся теплотой и спокойствием. но сам он словно стал меньше — сжимается под гнетом, внимательным взглядом. не в силах вытерпеть и принять.

 _еще бы_ , мысленно и невольно фыркает Геральт, даже не думая отпускать запястье, _нажрался ведьмачьей крови_.

Регис терпеливо ждет, пока тот сфокусируется на происходящем и сказанном — Геральт должен был бы быть благодарен ему за это, но чувствует лишь тревогу: в принципе это все последствия инцидента и его собственной неспособности даже меч в руках удержать.

как только он придет в себя, то сразу перестанет шугаться любых подозрительных звуков и лиц. пускай даже знакомых.

(обязательно.)

и, в общем-то, даже не может обидеться — последствия были предсказуемы, Регис — еще более очевиден. еще в тот самый момент, когда его _сладко пахнешь, друг мой_ стало приговором. для них обоих и еще об этом не знающих.

однако пока вампир бодр и здоров, а сам он валяется барышней на перине — Геральт нервничает. отпускает руку _/когти когти когти/_ , но к горлу, разумеется, не подпускает.

— извини, Геральт, — Регис, правильно толкуя его нежелание, протягивает бинты — интересно, откуда оно здесь. в обществе-то двух регенерирующих существ.

смотрит цепко — хочет что-то сказать и не говорит, а у Геральта просто сил нет играть в загадки, так что невысказанное остается им же, а они — всего лишь усталыми воинами.

— порядок. кое-какой навык в перевязывании ран я все же имею.

оба предпочитают не обращать внимания на маленькую ложь.

в склепе сохраняется тишина все то время, пока Геральт разрывает ткань, накладывает мазь, глотает эликсир — устаканенный порядок действий, подытоженный не одной сотней битв; рука набита, и не только у него — даже Трисс и Йен приноровились штопать раны, не используя чары.

игнорирует явные следы укуса, не останавливаясь на них пальцами ни на миг — знает ведь, что Регис ловит каждое его движение. хотя позже, в поместье, с интересом рассмотрит — похожи ли на те, что обычно оставляют альпы?

в голове все еще туман, но теперь ведьмак способен полностью сконцентрироваться на происходящем.

первым делом на Регисе — вот он, сидит напротив, сгорбившись и смутившись. смотрит печально и понуро — приговоренным к казни беглецом, но по крайней мере теперь не больным покойником — хоть какая-то польза от дурацкого эксцесса. за окном каркает ворон.

вторым — на себе и ситуации. Отзвук придется доделать. Бестию — поймать. и для того, и другого чья-то помощь да потребуется, пускай даже внутри все еще голосят отголоски паники, Геральт усмиряет их. Регис единственный из привлеченных, кто разбирается в обеих ситуациях.

Анне-Генриетте придется очень долго объяснять тот факт, откуда у него кровь Бестии ( _и ты не сказал, что нашел руку? я разочарована, ведьмак_ ).  
Дамьену — что все совершенно законно ( _почти_ -законно). и не факт, что получится.

а выдергивать кого-то из чародеек — Геральт хмурится сам себе, не оставшийся без внимания молчащего Региса. тому интересно, но еще больше — стыдно.

выдергивать кого-то из чародеек — значит, пускаться в и причины, и следствия, и поднимать много старого, много дерьмового.

ни к чему из этого готовым себя не чувствует.

конечно, ничто не мешает ему самому доварить эликсир и принять в Корво-Бьянко в окружении слуг — точно так же, как не мешает откинуться от неправильно рассчитанной дозы или побочных эффектов.

создавать проблемы тем, кто не умеет их решать, Геральту хочется меньше всего.

впрочем, он сильно сомневается, что Регис еще хоть раз позволит себе потерять над собой контроль, но лежать беспомощным около вампира, который не пил чертову тучу лет — перспектива не слишком соблазнительная.

не для него так уж точно.

(но разве его спрашивают.)

— прекрати, Регис, — устало вздыхает он, видя, как вампир все теснее и теснее прижимается к стенке, замечая гнетущее молчание. затравленным взглядом скользит по доспехам, стенам кладбища, огням свечей.

— Геральт, это счастливая случайность, что ты выжил, — осипшим голосом бормочет он. торба соскальзывает с плеча. медленными движениями поправляет лямку.

— значит, поблагодарим ее и продолжим варить микстуру. я не считаю тебя виноватым — в конце концов сам прекрасно знал, что это может произойти.

— и поэтому так безрассудно пренебрег Черной Кровью? — слабо шипит Регис. непонятно — зол он или расстроен. скорее оба сразу, смешанное со смущением.

— может, это одно из моих пристрастий — быть укушенным вампиром. в рамках секса, знаешь ли, звучит жутко эротично, — ухмыляется Геральт. у него нет намерений задеть Региса, и уж тем более он ни на что не намекает. просто не знает, что делать — как объяснить собственному убийце ( _почти-убийце_ , напоминает мозг, _в отличие от тебя_ ), что не считаешь его действия противоестественными.

вампир, тем не менее, его каламбура не ценит.

— Геральт, понимаю, что тебе смешно, но я бы не хотел в один день проснуться и обнаружить в своей обители мертвого ведьмака из-за моей неконтролируемой жажды.

— я бы тоже, а еще меньше хочу терять такого друга, как ты, — фыркает Геральт. и как назло — давится воздухом. обжигается раскаленными струями воздуха. слабость накатывает с утроенной силой, видимо, спровоцированная большим количеством трав.

как бы не помереть от интоксикации, думает он, хотя ее признаки должны были проявиться гораздо раньше. да и белый мед, кажется, все еще лежит в сумках у Плотвы. в шее стреляет — он интуитивно тянется пальцами к месту укуса — там, где кровь пульсирует с утроенной силой. встревоженный взгляд Региса смазывается, мир покрывается темными пятнами — при каждом вдохе в легкие заливается огонь. вновь начинает ныть голова.

— ох, блять, — ни на что большее сил нет.

— ты потерял много крови, — Регис тут же оказывается рядом. его холодные прикосновения снимают боль, так что Геральт думает, как бы по-деликатнее об этом сообщить, не сопроводив изрядной порцией мата, но тот, кажется, понимает все без слов. пальцами касается лба, заботливо ведет вдоль волос — улыбается невесомо и незаметно. — отдохни, пожалуйста.

собственно, это звучит как просьба, но на деле — констатация факта. в таком состоянии Геральт не прибьет и мышонка, так что ему не остается ничего, кроме согласия.


	4. эпитафия

— отзвук готов, — кротко бросает Регис, наблюдая за тем, как Геральт спешно застегивает кожаную куртку. ему отчаянно не хочется находиться рядом с ним в момент полной беззащитности последнего, и вместе с тем понимает, что если что-то пойдет не так (а оно пойдет. наверняка.), Геральту помощи ждать неоткуда.

с другой стороны, пойти не так определенно нечему — Регис выверил все несколько раз, сверяясь с рецептом из письма и с маниакальной точностью отсчитывая капли. заново собирать ингредиенты никому не хочется. и дело далеко не в вихте.

так что единственным существующим вариантом остается отдать себя течению и просто переживать события в такой последовательности, в которой они выстраиваются перед ним. как-то раз он попытался взять на себя больше, чем рассчитывал — теперь такого не повторится.

— ты точно в порядке? — и Регис _действительно_ надеется, что речь идет о его моральном состоянии, а не физическом. в конце концов он сильно напугал Геральта своей выходкой — пускай ведьмак все отрицает и даже воинственно спорит с ним _я туссентская аристократка по-твоему, или охотник на монстров?_

ведь правда в том, что никакие способности Геральта не заставят его причинить Регису вред.

не после всего, что было.  
или будет.

— да, я в норме, — подразумевая оба сразу.

теперь Регис знает цену этому вкусу. и он не готов ее платить.

впрочем, сомнения уже и бессмысленны, и бесполезны — ровно, как и все существующее, касательно ведьмаков. отвар пахнет гнилью — и хотя Регис уверен, что это не из-за его крови, отделаться от ощущения неизбежного конца не может.

он гнилой, Туссент с его вшивыми париками и горьким вином — гнилой, улыбка герцогини — гниль, пришитая к костям.

мир испорчен настолько, что это начинает нравится.

Геральт садится. Геральт глотает. Геральт о т к л ю ч а е т с я.

Регис думает: только бы не навсегда.

минуты не заканчиваются, растянутые до пару сотен вечностей и бесконечностей — того, что тенью, шаг-за-шагом, где-то всегда подле Региса.

сплетаются, смеются, _убивают единственно-родное_.  
по факту — всего лишь берут свое. 

стоило бы смириться.

и он уже.

только иногда не выходит.  
иногда _оно_ оказывается сильнее.

**

Геральт открывает глаза — тяжелое дыхание и хрипы в груди.

возможно, осложнения вызваны недавним инцидентом, но Регис знает: сейчас — не время. у Геральта и так много забот — и попечительство одного не сдержавшего себя вампира определенно в них не входит.

да и у него, если подумать, тоже.

например, как объяснить Детлаффу, что он не прав. при этом зная, что сам — абсолютно такой же. готовый умереть за человека и умертвить его же.

(видимо, среди них больше схожести, чем различий.)

может, у них еще получится поговорить, сидя на веранде и отпивая Эверлюс. когда-нибудь в мифическом _завтра_ , где прячут надежду идиоты и веру — отчаянные. Регис благоразумно не относит себя ни к тем, ни к другим.

ведь если один из них будет лежать в канаве со свернутой головой — вследствие недавних событий такой исход вполне возможен на двоих — то кладбище Региса пополнится очередным телом или исчезнет навсегда.

(мотает головой, отгоняя мысли.)

там и так уже нет проходу.

**

кровь закипает, кровь остывает.

самой бесполезной на свете вещью.

_что там было, Геральт?_

он молчит — молчит, судорожно пытаясь понять, откуда у вампиров такие эмоции. для существ, проживших не одну сотню лет, они уж слишком впечатлительные.

не может не провести параллель с Регисом и потому — проводит.

то же отчаяние во взгляде, который нутро вскрывает и лезет под кожу — куда-то, где сердце и вены, и артерии сплетаются в отдаленно напоминающее организм. вместе с жидкими травами и останками монстров. (некоторая работа буквально въедается в людей. некоторые люди — в нее саму.)

Геральт с сожалением относит себя к обоим. если он не сдохнет в ближайшее время, то с заказами станет совсем туго.

те же хрипы, чувства, дрожь, _ритм дыхания_. если бы вампиры могли испытывать страх, то это был бы он.

слишком идентичное.  
слишком пугающее.  
слишком _слишком_ в сложившейся ситуации, но другой на выбор нет.

и Геральт давно смирился с вампирскими замашками.

_ч т о т а м Г е р а л ь т._

потому что Регис — самый острый кинжал на свете. и лучше его видеть, чем ощущать в собственном горле.

(эти мысли он благополучно оставляет при себе.)

говорит сухо и по делу — отрывками фраз. так, чтобы было понятно и не вызывало расспросов.  
непонятна только реакция Региса, но как и большинство вещей в этом мире Геральт предпочитает ее игнорировать.

— идем, — бросает он. от отвара все еще трясет, и он рефлекторно тянется к шее — видимо, проверить наличие новых укусов.

не то чтобы он не доверяет своему другу.

просто молчание Региса говорит громче его самого.


	5. полуночники

солнце почти заходит, как заходит и его настроение, и состояние. потеря сознания и крови, краткосрочная кома, бойня с трупоедами не проходят бесследно — на нем вообще уже слишком много пятен.

и даже лучшему чистильщику с улиц Туссента их не отмыть.

_кто ты, что делал, кто этот господин, с кем общался, о чем общался._

наборы фраз при общении со свидетелями редко отличаются разнообразием. стандартный набор — универсальный и не дающий осечек.

меняется разве что интонация, но для Геральта это не проблема уже давно. некоторые люди так просты. некоторые — лишь пытаются таковыми казаться.

(в конце концов у всех из них пойдет кровь. ну, в случае чего.)

и у него, к слову, тоже.

— Геральт, блять, — шипит Регис. смотрит на ведьмака исподолбья — смешением осторожности и напряжения.

погруженный в свои мысли, он не замечает, как ранится о мелкую детальку — совершенно незначительную, если подумать. подобное поведение сначала выбивает его — затем с удивительной быстротой приводит в себя. махом перематывает руку какой-то тряпкой, теперь уже слишком хорошо зная что будет, если подразнить вампира.

— надеюсь, твой дружок не пристрастится к моей крови.

— из-за запаха, который выветрится за пару минут? брось, Геральт. — насмешливо качает головой Регис. не приближается — не после всего — позволяя ему самому осмотреть записки.

время стягивается жгутом вокруг дома - оборачивается, измывается. наступление полуночи они успешно пропускают - и Детлаффа, вероятно, можно уже не ждать. ведьмачий запах лучше всякой сигнализации.

— уже поздно. княгиня видит княжеские сны и уж точно не будет рада такой компании посреди ночи, — веско замечает Геральт, сгребая листы в кучу и стараясь не испортить ни вина, ни чернил.

— ну, твоей-то может и будет, — подмигивает Регис. — а вот куда ей старый вампир так это вопрос хороший.

— мне казалось, Анна-Генриетта питает слабость к поэзии, а не знанию, как из вербены и крови утопца состряпать вполне сносную Ласточку, — ворчит в ответ.

— и в тебе никогда не было порывов создать шедевр?

— были., но она бы не оценила.

в магазине ничего интересного более они так и не находят. рана на руке затягивается, так что Геральт скидывает повязку. Регис никак на это не реагирует.

или делает вид.

так или иначе у него неплохо выходит.

— эй, кстати. не хочешь зайти в гости? выпьем, подумаем над всем этим.

взгляд Региса — острие и сосредоточие ножей. так, что становится неуютно, но еще неуютнее — молчать. прежде чем он успевает что-то спросить, вампир недоверчиво протягивает:

— Геральт, друг мой, Туссент и местное вино совсем тебе голову вскружили.

в его словах слышится сочувствие. сильнее — аккуратность. не находится ни единого аргумента против, но в то же время подразумевается.

Геральт предпочитает не заметить. однако спрашивает — прямо и бестактно. как научился за столько лет существования на Большаке, потому что с кметами — никак иначе. да и с королями, в общем-то, тоже.

— Регис, повторю еще раз: я не боюсь, что ты меня укусишь. ты сдержишься, знаю — и ты знаешь тоже. серьезно, я дико устал, от меня воняет и все, о чем я сейчас мечтаю — это горячий ужин и кто-то, с кем можно выпить, — молчит и ехидно добавляет: — как ты справедливо заметил, княгиня вряд ли согласится составить мне компанию.

Регис обреченно кивает головой. сложно сказать, разочарованно или с облегчением, но Геральту хватает его согласия.

(в тот вечер он подгоняет Плотву быстрее обычного.)

**

— на самом деле я хотел подкараулить Детлаффа и поспрашивать еще о… некоторых вещах, — поджимает губы Регис. настойки в погребах не оказывается, так что они кротко довольствуются вином.

Варнава-Базиль тактично оставляет их одних, уведомляя Геральта о том, что Марлене намного лучше. внезапно хорошая новость выбивает его из колеи, но он сердечно благодарит дворецкого. судьбе женщине не позавидуешь — даже несмотря на ее предпосылки. по крайней мере теперь все должно стать несколько лучше.

— а злой дядя-ведьмак коварно увел тебя за ручку, приманив сладостями? — хрипло смеется Геральт.

разумеется, он видит: Регису неуютно.  
разумеется, он видит: его слова, жесты, движения — все направлено на то, чтобы как можно меньше взаимодействовать с ведьмаком.

разумеется, он видит: чужой взгляд — слишком явный, слишком затуманенный чем-то хуже алкоголя.

и даже предположить не может, чем это закончится.

оттого становится интереснее. опаснее — не в привычках Геральта играть с огнем, но играть — уже привычно.

Регис делает еще глоток.

— допустим, я хотел, чтобы меня приманили.

— о как. и потому обозвал меня поехавшим? — хмурится Геральт.

— исключительно для профилактики, — отрезает вампир, но в глазах его сквозит улыбка.

— интересные у тебя методы.

— о, это ты еще не слышал о других.

секунда-две-три.

может, Регис успевает пожалеть об этом — примерно раза четыре, прежде чем сталкивается с очевидным.  
может, не успевает.

а Геральт слишком пьян, чтобы опять отгадывать чужое настроение, и потому разрешает себе поддаться.

— так полагаю, я обязан спросить, что еще за жуткие вампирские привычки, кроме спаивания собеседников, ты скрываешь?

— не обязан, — пожимает плечами Регис с откровенной насмешкой. за что ловит недовольный взгляд — наигранный по большей части, но проверять дальше не хочется. — но раз уж спросил, мой сердечный друг, то я поделюсь этой историей.

иногда Геральт даже восхищен своим любопытством.


	6. прерванные разговоры

— ну, — Регис мнется секунду-две-три. словно примеряется — достаточно ли пьян Геральт, чтобы утром ничего не вспомнить. или наоборот — восстановить все до мельчайших деталей. — например, секс.

и предвосхищая чужой вопрос:

— если бы я предложил, ты бы, разумеется, отказался. безотказный прием, знаешь ли.

молчит с секунду.

— в следующий раз, если ты будешь вытворять нечто подобное, мой дорогой друг, его и использую, — добавляет уже с явным неудовольствием. прищурившись — так, что и понять нельзя, шутит он или нет.

и Геральт не понимает — не понимает так, как его пьяное на две бутылки сознание может.

гребаные вампиры, думает он.  
напридумывают ублюдских ритуалов и шуток, думает он.

_а мне потом соглашайся._

— а если бы я, хм-м-м, ну, ответил, да. — скороговоркой выпаливает. — что бы ты делал тогда? выдумал на ходу очередную байку, что для покорения вампира нужны эльфские хвосты? — фыркает Геральт, поспешно переводя тему.

не то чтобы он как-то конкретно интересовался.  
так. на всякий случай.

может, он просто поехал крышей от местного вина, цитрусов и крови. склоки с герцогиней, дружелюбие местных, кровавый след Детлаффа — осколки складываются, выводя неясную картину с перевернутыми очертаниями и сколотыми ощущениями.

но Геральт — сочетание неидеальностей. искусственно выведенное безразличие и специфичный аромат крови.

ему подойдет даже самая безумная затея.

— уши. я предпочитаю уши, — тактично кивает Регис. — но если ты достанешь хвосты, я самолично напишу чистосердечное Йен. дескать, не выдержал. слишком уж хорош.

— холера… Регис! — Геральт глухо хохочет, прикрывая глаза. другой рукой медленно тянется к вину. разговор уходит не туда, но это, в общем-то, никому никак не мешает.

— извини, друг мой, — внезапно смущается он. видимо, наученный горьким опытом. или чем-то еще — черт его знает. — забываю, что… не все ценят такие шутки.

— не то чтобы Йен одна из них, — флегматично жмет плечами Геральт, с наслаждением ощущая ночной ветер. — ей, скорее, вообще будет плевать — пожелает счастья-здоровья, да продолжит Эмгыру помогать.

на немой вопрос в глазах Региса ответить он уже не успевает.

— мастер Ведьмак, там человек внизу.

ночной визит, судя по всему, встревожил не только дворецкого — неспящие крестьяне с любопытством переговаривались, как Геральт мог расслышать с такого расстояния.

— …не совсем, — чует мгновенно Регис в ответ Варнаве-Базиль, многозначительно переглядываясь с Геральтом.

и улавливая идентичную напряженность.

_не совсем человек._

— пригласи его сюда, — Регис командует быстрее — выдергивает инициативу и во всех его движениях уверенность плещется вперемешку с осторожностью. Геральт предпочитает задвинуть щекотливый разговор.

мечи аккуратно сложены рядом, Черная Кровь — далеко в недрах комнаты. это бессмысленно, но мысли — успокаивают. дают ложное чувство защиты.

будто бы Бестию это и в правду остановит.

Регис бросает на него встревоженный взгляд — ведьмак и в лучшей своей форме редко когда мог потягаться с высшими. а полупьяный и полупустой — так тем более.

Регис _правда_ хочет, чтобы это поскорее закончилось.

**

 _ты не дождался_ — первое, что бросает Детлафф при встрече.

затем, конечно, здоровается — чисто из вежливости. и представляется — по той же причине.

Регис стыдливо пожимает плечами, но виновато ли — сказать сложно. Геральт не пытается уже очень давно: его внимание, чутье, инстинкты — все вбирает в себя гость, приковывает, вырезает. от него разит кровью и железом — сочетанием для отчаявшихся и беспробудно заснувших в своих кошмарах.

Геральту _почти_ его жаль.

но это почти никак не зафиксировать в сознании.

— думаешь, мне нравится выслушивать жалобы герцогини? — раздраженно фыркает Геральт.

— меня это не волнует. если что пойдет не так — они убьют Ренаведд. это предупреждение, ведьмак, - лаконично кивает Детлафф. в свете луны кажется еще более бледным. 

и угрожающим.

их у Геральта около сотни: от высших вампиров, конечно, можно складывать отдельно, но в целом сути не меняет. кто-то угрожает — кто-то умирает. непрерывный цикл.

— а если все пойдет _так_ — убьют меня. это тоже предупреждение, если что.

и Регис прекрасно знает, что оба останутся к ним глухи.

**

— находишь это забавным? — слабо хрипит Геральт.

— нахожу это бессмысленным. и глупым. и еще раз бессмысленным, — вздыхает Регис. повязки под его руками полны крови — вампирской, ведьмачьей, чьей-то еще. в сущности значения не имеет.

их все равно давно нет на свете.

и, возможно, Геральту стоило бы запаниковать — у вампира с недюжинным интересом к крови живое обессилевшее тело с открытыми ранами. что может быть заманчивее — и что ужаснее.

видимо, именно поэтому Геральт и не паникует.

это все равно бесполезно. от него в данной ситуации — толку как от крольчонка. даже Шани справилась бы лучше медицинской иглой и спиртом.

они молчат — всплески воды, прерываемые тихим шепотом Марлены и Варнавы из соседних комнат, и тихое сопение. Геральт не может не признать, что орудует Регис ловко. а оттого — болезненнее.

— так… что теперь? — спрашивает он в перерывах между болью. вампиру, очевидно, его страдания удовольствия не приносят. но обработать раны надо. черт знает, сколько заразы занеслось с когтей Детлаффа.

— три могилы и новый правитель? — хмыкает Регис. — мне плевать, как ты помнишь. они все равно нас не трогают.

— ну, учитывая то, что Цири-то я вернул, мир худо-бедно починил — и даже с заданием герцогини справился! — человек Эмгыра особо ко мне не полезет.

— смотри там. все-таки это была и его — кто там? кузина?

— кажется, она, — морщится Геральт. вода практически холодная, так что он предпочитает вылезти. — да ладно, Регис, не я ж надоумил Сианну прибить сестру. все знали ее как поехавшую.

— опять проклятье Черного Солнца и опять бесконечные жертвы? — тихо смеется Регис.

— вроде того. Мясник из Туссента… что ж, я добавлю это в длинный список моих титулов.

волосы небрежно спадают на плечи, но по крайней мере сейчас — чистые. безвольное ожидание неизбежного проходит. кем бы ни был новый правитель — он не будет Анной-Генриеттой. и Дамьен уж позаботится о нем.

— и все-таки, что дальше? — спрашивает Геральт. — я бы предпочел осесть здесь, но учитывая твои сложившиеся отношения с вампирами…

— так оседай? — непонимающе склоняет голову Регис — кровь и травы забиваются в углы комнаты, неспособные избавиться от спутника-ведьмака. навечно прикованные. и узнаваемые. такими как Регис — всегда.

безошибочный маяк.

— Регис, — страдальчески вздыхает Геральт. — я бы предпочел, чтобы ты остался со мной. идти тебе все равно некуда, а мне не так скучно будет.

— ну да. а через пару ночей после такого союза тебе случайно перекусят горло, — поджимает губы он, решительно отворачиваясь. — твоя жертвенность сейчас неуместна. идти все равно некуда — судя по твоим рассказам, Каэр Морхен не в лучшем состоянии, а оставаться здесь мне нельзя ни при каких условиях.

Геральт, к его чести, даже не тушуется. разумеется, один бы он здесь зажил хорошо: заботливая кухарка, хороший дворецкий, пьяный климат и все блага цивилизации, что в основном лишены ведьмаки.

разумеется, это точно так же бесполезно, если рядом никого не будет.

и по забавному стечению обстоятельств единственным, кого видеть хотелось — был Регис.

Геральт предпочитае не прощупывать почву этого ощущения, а принимать его как должное — тем более тот, вроде как, не против и даже не особо сопротивлялся.

не так, как следовало бы.

— для совсем крайнего случая — думаю, мы можем рассчитывать на более-менее радушный прием в Вызиме. или Темерии — Роше все хвалился, как они теперь заживут, — задумчиво перечисляет всевозможные варианты. на самом деле ни один из них не кажется больше, чем гостевым, но это — хоть что-то.

— это не стабильное жилье, а какой-то проезд, — обрывает Регис. ему не нравится — решительно не нравится опять рисковать чьей-то жизнью, опять думать, как бы не сорваться и знать, что это все — его вина.

не нравится.

но Геральту похоже это абсолютно неинтересно.

они решают все-таки выйти из тесной ванной в более просторную столовую, где смешиваются горячие запахи еды, теплый смех Марлены и свежесть отстроенного дома.

чудесное место.

после всех этих событий — сказочное, не иначе — и напиться в нем хочется как ничего иного, но Геральт знает: _нельзя_. нельзя ему пить.

не сейчас так уж точно, потому что, чтобы оставить Региса рядом, потребуется трезвый ум. хотя бы немного.

— ведьмачья жизнь, — ухмыляется он в ответ, когда они наконец садятся. — сам помнишь, как это весело.

— и опасно, — сразу же поправляет, — и бессмысленно при наличие нормального дома, — продолжает резать вампир. непонятно — хочется ли ему остаться или нет, но переубедить Геральта — так уж точно.

— послушай, Регис, путешествуй вместе со мной. тебе все равно тем более некуда идти, серьезно, ты готов меня так бросить? — прибегать к уловкам и давлению Геральту нравится меньше всего. и еще меньше — чтобы Регис пропал.

после трех лет молчания не так-то просто разговориться.

— хорошо-хорошо, — внезапно теряется тот под таким напором. слишком покладисто, но для начала — сойдет. — _допустим_ , я останусь. что дальше? здесь мы жить не можем, королевские замки — ну, посмотрю я, как ты в них выживешь — Каэр Морхен разбит.

— давай-ка сначала до лютиковского Шалфея, а там — посмотрим. или тебе в правду так важно иметь место постоянного обитания? — лукавит Геральт — после пары бокалов ему легчает. в отличие от герцогини, но той уже ничего не поможет. — кажется, раньше в нашем путешествии тебе нравилось совсем иное.

Регис матерится сквозь зубы, пойманный и застигнутый.

 _раскусил_ , хочет сказать он и не говорит. _черт побери, Геральт._

потому что спустя месяцы и годы, километры безмолвия и куски молчания, выкладывающие через них пропасть — они ломаются от простого взгляда и воспоминания.

 _как же все-таки хрупок разум_ , задумчиво размышляет он, пока Геральт торжествующе позволяет налить себе еще вина.

и недолго думая, пододвигает бокал.


	7. бракованные

— я все-таки думаю, это было лишним.

Регис недовольно косится на кобылку под седлом — хмуро и напряженно. готовый для выстрела или побега — впрочем, эти два понятия постоянно чередуются в его жизни.

не знает — хорошо это или плохо, но крови пьет знатно. и дает — не ее, разумеется, но нечто большее.

лошадь отвечает ему взаимностью. его моральные терзания не пересекаются с диапазоном ее эмпатии.,

а даже будь оно так — едва ли захотела бы.

— как бы ты объяснился перед герцогом? «извините, в свободное от работы время я занимаюсь спортом»?

— регентом, — деликатно поправляет Регис.

они, конечно давно за чертой города и единственное, что встречается — домики и домики. эльфийские и сказочные, если бы Геральт в это верил, но верит он только в эликсиры.

и еще немного — в Йен.

если бы ей это еще было нужно.

— хоть королевской петуньей. честное слово, Регис, ты как маленький ребенок, — устало ворчит Геральт. наигранно по большей части — так, что спустя секунды расплывается в легкой улыбке.

собственные лошади всегда его любили.

вероятно, потому что не имели возможности сказать обратное.

— знаешь же, я предпочитаю путешествовать иными способами, мой дорогой _не вампирский_ друг.

— о, поверь, если бы ты мог меня научить этим вашим трюкам, я б сам оставил Плотву в Корво Бьянко, так еще и приплачивал тебе за подобное, — старательно обещает Геральт, не сводя взгляда с жидкой грязи под ногами. как бы оттуда никто не вылез — день слишком хорош для драк.

с другой стороны для драки любой день подойдет.

— интересное предложение. думаю, я бы мог найти способ пересадки генов, а затем продавать эти секреты ведьмачим цехам, — задумчиво качает головой Регис. лошадь под ним успокаивается — в основном не без усилий Аксия, но едва ли его это волнует.

— никто за них не даст и кроны, — сочувственно кивает Геральт. — ну, кроме меня. и Эскеля, может, — вот уж кто точно трудоголик.

— а Весемир?

это становится обухом — цельнометаллическим и скоросветным. бьет нещадно — поддых, куда-то, где трясется медальон от присутствия не-человека и тянутся нити вен, сплетенные равнодушием к живому и трепетом — к уже мертвому.

— в другой раз, — отмахивается он. — не думаю, что до того света доставляют посылки, — глухо добавляет, набирая темп.

смертью его было сложно удивить. ведьмачьей — так тем более., но даже эта попытка гнать Плотву быстрее течения жизни имела больше смысла, чем смерть Весемира.

старик не должен был умирать. никто, грубо говоря, не должен. однако все решилось как всегда без них.

и все, что осталось у Геральта — заброшенное здание и медальон — кажется, еще одна превосходная причина не ехать в Каэр Морхен.

следующие полчаса они едут в полном молчании.

**

— в общем-то, думаю, ты мог бы сделать свою армию мутантов — поверь, как бы люди не кричали, что ненавидят нас, они бы оценили, — хмыкает Геральт. мысли отступают, состояние стихает. день медленно клонится к закату, но у них двоих — сил на целую империю.

— ты никогда не рассказывал, как готовят ведьмаков. мне нужны четкие инструкции в таком случае, — пожимает плечами Регис. тема, кажется, исчерпала себя, но выжать из нее остатки напоминает долг.

бессмысленный.  
и нужный.

— надеюсь, ты никогда не будешь готовить ведьмков по старинному рецепту.

— невкусные выходят?

— сломанные. некоторые — без возможности починить.

Регис вздыхает.

разумеется, он обо всем знает.

разумеется, не впервой ему слышать, сколько мальчиков выживает на Испытании травами.

разумеется, есть какое-то наслаждение в том, чтобы заставлять Геральта это вспоминать.

раз  
за  
разом.

мгновение, впечатавшееся в память.

_каждый момент крик стон вопль вздох предсмертную агонию — пустые глаза и полопавшиеся капилляры. травы, впустую потраченные на некондицию. утилизация тел — проводник к кошмарам._

(если это не восхитительно, то Регис не знает другого определения.)

и когда ловится на подобных мыслях, то ненавидит себя еще больше.


	8. выбивающееся из привычного

— а потом не было ни Цири, ни Йен с Трисс, ни Эмгыра, чтоб его виверны трахали, Вар-Эмрейса. н и ч е г о, Регис. я так чувствовал себя лет… много назад — когда еще только выпустился.

у Геральта пьяный взгляд и еще более — мысли. они интересны и любопытны любому существу, а Регис как раз подходит под оба эти описания и потому — слушает.

что ж, по крайней мере, пока он валялся несимпатичной лужицей где-то в углу, а затем — несимпатичной кучей меха на скамейках — Геральт точно также _несимпатично_ выбивал информацию — ножом или движением пальцев.

методы у людей всегда были несколько экстравагантны.

другое дело, что у вампиров — не лучше.

— а сейчас?..

— ну, император определенно подозревает, что его обожаемая дочь не сгинула в Белом Хладе, — ехидно добавляет Геральт. похоже его личные счеты к Эмгыру давно вышли за пределы дружеской ссоры. — но не думаю, что он полезет к ней вновь. кажется, даже у такого ебнутного есть что-то похожее на сообразительность.

Регис забавляется. есть что-то очаровательное в том, чтобы заставлять Геральта это рассказывать ( _дружески просить_. по факту — ни то, ни другое не лучше).

может, повышенная пульсация жилки на шее.  
может, открытость и доступность Геральта.  
может, его доверие.

или все и сразу валом — таким, что вампиру остается лишь вспоминать — вспоминать и только — произошедшее пару недель назад и думать, насколько его еще хватит. в этом мыслях есть противоестественное, но он сам по себе противен природе.

хуже уже не будет.

Регис осторожно кладет руку ему на плечо, сжимая и отчего-то понимая, что короткая людская жизнь насыщена гораздо более яркими событиями, чем тусклая и вечная.

и Геральт обреченно вздыхает ему в ответ.

но могло быть и лучше.

**

— к слову, к тебе после произошедшего, видимо, не было никаких претензий как раз из-за Йеннифэр, — начинает Регис. утром ничего не меняется, и отчего-то кажется, что не изменится уже никогда.

солнце перестает палить, сменяясь прохладой. ощутимо даже ему, а значит — уже совсем скоро. Плотва фырчит всякий раз, когда Геральт подгоняет ее вперед — не спрашивая, но, похоже, Регису это и не требуется.

хотя сейчас явно не тот случай.

— ну, Йен не из тех, кто станет рисковать собственным положением — и без того шатким, хочу заметить — чтобы заступиться за какого-то ведьмака, — отмахивается. не потому, что считает иначе, а потому, что в общей сложности — все равно.

теперь уже на все.

— _какого-то ведьмака?_ — насмешливо переспрашивает Регис своим гулким, _гулким_ голосом. — не замечал в тебе такой самокритики.

— с ней пообщаешься — и не такое начнешь, — ворчит в ответ, прищуриваясь на погоду. дождь тоже не самый желанный спутник. — мы расстались относительно бескровно, но это все еще не подтверждает твоих слов.

ну, вроде того. по крайней мере боль в глазах Йеннифэр и последующая за ними вспышка агрессии относительно его опыта — действительно малая кровь. другое дело, что даже ее видеть не хотелось.

но выбора им как всегда не дали.

— как скажешь, — очевидно, Регис считает совершенно иначе. — значит, теперь драгоценный ведьмак Геральт из Ривии будет искать себе новую подругу? или он ее уже нашел?

— если только один вампир не решит приманить его путем своих эротических обрядов, — мстительно добавляет Геральт. от количества неудобных ситуаций, в которые его ставит Регис, в пору составлять сборник. популярностью тот, конечно, не воспользуется, но главное — порыв.

в конце концов именно так Ламберт оправдывался перед Весемиром за испорченный реквизит.

— оу, — мгновенно теряется Регис. если бы шел на своих двоих, непременно бы притормозил. — ты _действительно_ запомнил это?

— так ты меня обманул? — в голове разочарование. напускное по большей части, но и его хватает. в этом действительно есть что-то манящее. — а я уже уши приготовился искать.

— лучше бы смазку, раз так хочется, — тихо цедит сквозь зубы Регис, забывая о великолепии ведьмачьих инстинктов.

и последующий подозрительный вдох любезно уведомляет его об оплошности.

стоило бы превратиться в туман да поздно. для абсолютно всего.

— ты сейчас серьезно со мной флиртовал? — Геральт наклоняет голову, чтобы видеть — вампирскую — и едва прячет улыбку. похоже эти годы повлияли не только на него.

(Регис искренне рад, что на большаке кроме них — никого.)

— какие вопросы, такие ответы, — разводит руками наконец он. и отчего-то понимает, что все еще не выигрывает. — Геральт, поверь, если тебе так хочется переспать с мужчинами, то ты вполне имеешь возможность найти кого-то поприличнее старого вампира.

— _не замечал в тебе такой самокритики._ кажется, это у тебя из нас была бурная молодость, — продолжает давить Геральт. а дорога никак не кончается, не сворачивается и новых людей в себе не несет.

Регис не уверен, насколько ему нравится диалог, но в конце концов не он же являлся инициатором. это снимает некоторые обязательства. и накладывает ограничения вроде:

незаинтересованности.  
подозрений.  
(опасения принять желаемое за действительное.)

— хочешь пополнить мои списки?

контролировать собственную речь даже не приходится.

— а ты уже не против?

— только после эльфских ушей, разумеется, — строго одергивает Регис. притворно одергивает.

на самом деле отчаянно надеется на внезапное нападение.

— думаю, Авалак’х с удовольствием одолжит мне парочку, — кивает головой Геральт. тучи скапливаются по мере продвижения. если они не застанут ливня к вечеру, то точно — ночью.

— откажет, конечно. зачем они трупу?

кажется, где-то дальше определенно был трактир.

— значит, придется тебе так соглашаться, — горестно вздыхает Геральт, которого ситуация уже интересует больше, чем забавляет.

до какого предела они готовы дойти.

и не пожалеют ли.

(в конце концов превосходство женского пола в его окружении над мужским всегда было далеко не в строении органов.)

— Геральт, — внезапно становится серьезным Регис. и все остальное — канет в Лету, потому что понимает две вещи:

а) ведьмак не шутит.  
б) сам он — тоже.

этого хватает на формулировку мыслей, которые в конечном итоге должны привести либо к окончательному разрыву, либо к чему-то немного более интересному.

оба варианта кажутся вполне логичным, а риски — до жути не просчитанными. и когда у него было время на подобные мелочи.

— ты серьезно хочешь со мной переспать? — продолжает. тот не то чтобы ощутимо как-то меняется в безразличном выражении лица, но дергается.

в какой-то момент Регис уверен — все-таки просчет. и сейчас его ожидает насмешка над собственной наивностью (и хорошо, если только она).

— спроси меня об этом, когда я буду пьян, — отшучивается. но понимает — бессмысленно. скомкано выпаливает: — может быть, я бы попробовал. тем более раз у тебя такой уж богатый опыт.

_что ж._

Регис не уверен в качестве этой сомнительной идеи.  
Регис вообще уже ни в чем-

— Геральт, — стонет он, прикрывая глаза. в самой идее нет ничего плохого. и он согласился при любых других условиях, если бы не тот факт, что Геральт опять будет беззащитен. а вампир — несдержан. у людей какие-то непонятные табу на определенные виды отношений, а у существ высших — на способности. — посмею напомнить тебе, друг мой, что последний раз, когда ты оставался с возбужденным вампиром один-на-один, закончился не слишком хорошо.

— но ты ведь не планируешь пить мою кровь? — недоуменно выгибает бровь Геральт. похоже для себя он этот момент уже решил.

— не в этом смысл. у вампиров сильно распространен кровавый фетиш с партнерами. и да — во время него мы пьем кровь друг друга. но с человеком — совершенно иное, — молчит, но, видя, что он еще не закончил, Геральт не сбивает. — разумеется, это необязательное условие, но я не могу дать тебе гарантий, что не сорвусь в подобном состоянии.

Геральт хмурится.

очевидно, здравомыслие превышает желание.  
очевидно, быть умерщвленным в процессе секса — последнее в его длинном списке желаний.

очевидно, он уже ищет способ решения данной проблемы.

(и краем сознания Регис начинает делать то же самое.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> слоуберн и рациональный приход к пониманию собственный ощущений - нет.  
> довольствуйтесь что ли.
> 
> (а еще я надеюсь, что аозники знают, что эта же работа есть на фикбуке и там на целую одну главу больше. хотя сам фанфик застыл, увы.)


End file.
